seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain William "Dark Blood" Titus
Captain William Titus, better known by his pirate title Dark Blood, is the main character of Seas of Iron and one of the original three members of the Omega Elite. This page can only be edited by Mattias Westby History Childhood William Titus was born on March 21st, 1704, to Mariam Titus and Maximus Titus in the small town of Gilliganton, Scotland, and was elder to his twin brother James Titus by seven seconds. He befriended Dark Serpent Mason and Stormbeard during an eventful meeting at the age of 4 and they became fast friends. For his whole childhood, his mother sung him to bed at night with a lullaby about a mermaid who wanted to be human called Neptune's Lullaby. At the age of 6, he watched a Spanish privateer galleon destroy his father's ship S.S. Mariam and steal all of the hard-won gold from a trip to the Ivory Coast. He swore revenge on the Spanish captain, Captain Cristobal Alejandro Hernandez, and joined the crew of the [[S.S. Blood Kraken]] to begin training himself as a British privateer. He sailed to England and pledged his allegiance to the crown, receiving British citizenship at the age of 8 on April the 14th. First voyages William's first voyage was as a crew member of a trading expedition with China. They set sail on August 11, 1712 and reached China by March 2nd, 1713. They received $12,000,000 in silk and spice in return for the emperor's weight in gold for a statue. They headed for home, but were attacked by an unidentified pirate, who stole $3,500,000 in spices and gave William a small knife, saying one day he would make a fine pirate. This confirmed to young William he wanted nothing more than to be a British privateer. They arrived back at London on December 12th, 1713, and William spent the holidays at home. The knife kept mysteriously disappearing and ending up with James. Eventually, William decided to let his twin brother keep the knife and on the 1st of January, 1714, he departed for London. His second voyage aboard the [[S.S. Blood Kraken]] was to Egypt to pick up an unidentified cargo. They set sail January 7 and made a short stop in Athens on January 26. During the two day shore leave, William became friends with a black orphan named Max and gave him his rations of bread and water. The captain of the Blood Kraken, Benjamin Christopher, found them and promised William he would give Max a well-deserved meal if he headed back to the Blood Kraken to set the sails. He did and they set sail again, arriving at Alexandria on January 29th. They picked up a large box and set sail again. Later, William witnessed the captain heading into the hold with a squirming animal wrapped up in a blanket. Curious, he followed his captain, only to find the squirming animal was Max and that the mysterious cargo was a shipload of slaves. Max was shoved into the box and whipped, and William was filled with anger, grabbing up a wooden plank and challenging the captain to a duel, on the condition that if the captain won, William would resign in shame, but if William won Max and the other slaves would be set free. The captain agreed and fought William with his sword. Max cheered for William, only to be lashed and accidentally killed when Cristopher attempted to hit him in the head with the hilt but instead dropped his sword, skewering the poor boy. In rage, William grabbed the sword and ran his captain through, yelling that he was renouncing the Union Jack and got into a lifeboat, setting sail for Greece. French career William landed on the isle of Crete on the 3rd of March and decided to join the French and become a French privateer. He joined the [[Good Marie]], a French trading ship, two days later. Fortunately, there was an opening for a 9 year old cabin boy and William joined their crew. On his 10th birthday, they set sail for France with a load of Greek artifacts in their hold, worth almost $2,000,000 in modern money. They arrived and William had to wait a year before he received French citizenship. On July 24, 1715, William set sail for the Azores to recover a stolen pirate treasure. They arrived on August 4th to find the treasure had been stolen again and they headed for a secret stash in the Caribbean. They arrived at Jamaica on October 27 and heard reports of a ship captained by a certain "Dark Serpent", and William realized it was his old friend. However, he kept silent and they followed the ship's trail to Diamond Island, where it had been wrecked by a mysterious creature. The same creature, a sea serpent known as Gom-chor, wrecked the Good Marie ''and they were forced to continue in lifeboats to the shore. They made landfall on November 5th and found the bodies of many members of the crew, as well as young Oliver Sithikus, who informed them Dark Blood and Stormbeard were still alive and heading for the pyramid at the island's center. The stolen treasure was found in a sunken lifeboat with a skeleton and the crew decided that was that and began patching up the ''Good Marie ''and the [[''White Bolt]], the pirate ship. However, a mysterious flying, feathered serpent attacked them and said that the two "sailors" who had raided his tomb were chained up deep within his pyramid and to leave immediately or suffer their fate. He conjured up a ship, the [[Kukulkan's Fury]], and warned them to leave again before disappearing in a flash of light. William was unwilling to leave behind his friends despite the French scrambling to the boat and was punched by Captain Louis Cabrett for his insubordination. William realized with a start that the French, Spanish, English and all the maritime powers were evil and that he could never be a privateer. He wept at this realization and then vowed to save his friends, rushing into the jungle with only Captain Cristopher's sword for protection. The trio is formed Native tribes threatened him with poison spears, but William hid from them and continued when they had run off in the wrong direction looking for him. He ran up the steps of the pyramid, but the entity, Quetzalkulkan, threatened him with a painful death. William begged for his friends to be spared, and Quetzalkulkan relented, warning him that if he touched one diamond he and his friends would die instantly. William entered and realized most of the items were magical, and began humming the tune of Neptune's Lullaby. When he explained to Quetzalkulkan where the tune came from, the entity's heart softened and he released Dark Serpent and Stormbeard and conjured them onto a new ship, [[Quetzalcoatl's Fury]]. They fired at the Kukulkan's Fury ''in what would come to be known as The Battle of Gom-chor's Reef. William stole back the treasure and they left as Gom-chor devoured the ''Kukulkan's Fury. Thus, at the age of 12, William had become a pirate. Return home The three returned home for a short time to their respective families to wait until the three maritime powers forgot about them. During this time, Mariam died of a terrible illness that would later be called cancer, and William was shaken at her death. The three friends became closer while William suffered through this ordeal. At the age of 16, James decided to follow in his brother's footsteps and stole the Quetzalcoatl's Fury, renaming it the Oceanic Gale. The three decided to build a new ship to replace the Fury ''and began construction on a new ship. During this time, the body of Maximus Titus was inhabited by a being known as The Shadow of Zotz and stole the memories of the trio and the inhabitants of Gilliganton, so that they forgot about their time as pirates. They found their unfinished ship and thought it must be an old shipwreck, deciding to rebuild it. William continued to have dreams about Diamond Island and of piracy and eventually convinced his friends to become pirates. In 1722, the three friends set sail on the ''Red Skull ''and began their career as pirates. Voyages of the ''Red Skull' They headed at first for Egypt and attempted to rob the Valley of the Kings in March of 1722. They were foiled by an ancient curse and decided to let dead pharoahs lie. Later, in the spring of that year, they sailed to Mexico to rob a Spanish treasure and William unwittingly avenged his father by killing Captain Hernandez during the struggle and stealing his diamond-encrusted iron sword (see Dark Blood's first sword). Aroundthis time, they realized that they had a mysterious reputation and decided to change their names. William adopted the title of Dark Blood. They spent the summer raiding the Caribbean and making at least one strike at the Ivory Coast, releasing several slaves and killing their French masters, accidentally killing Louis Cabrett by using their canons on barrels full of rum as a demonstration and knocking one onto his head. Dark Blood met the slave Daniel, Max's older brother, and had to become his master to free him. He unwittingly inspired Daniel to become the pirate [[Captain Daniel John ''Crimson Jack Gilgamesh]]. Later, sometime in August, they found the location of a British base and attacked it. The Red Skull ''was sunk, but the ''Blood Kraken ''was captured and her captain, Edward Lakewater, defected to the pirates, becoming the captain of a pirate vessel. Then, they headed for Diamond Island. The curse of Diamond Island is unleashed The ''Blood Kraken ''was far more powerful than the ''Red Skull ''and easily repelled a pair of British ships en route. The sight of the ship presumably scared off Gom-chor, because he did not attack it. They reached the shore safely, despite Stormbeard causing minor damage in one of his "lightning experiments". Dark Blood reached the pyramid safely and signalled to the others that everything was alright. They entered, and began fighting over the treasure, but Dark Blood ended the fight and they searched for as much treasure as each man could carry. Stormbeard picked up the Lightningstone, unwittingly unleashing it's curse as it attaches to his left eye. As he goes through convulsions, Dark Serpent finds the Lacaeyon Soul Jar and exclaims it is just a legend. Dark Blood notices a tablet, the legendary Tablet of Quetzalcoatl and exclaims "This is a legend, too!" Unfortunately, it attaches to his chest and starts speaking directly to his mind, awakening The Crystal King. In shock, Dark Serpent drops the container and it smashes, releasing a ghostly red light that enters his leg. Stormbeard recovers and they flee, with Dark Serpent shattering the king's leg with a musketball. However, the tablet is trying to enter Dark Blood's body and is squeezing into his chest, causing him intense pain. He is rendered unconscious until waking up in the wreck of the ''Blood Kraken, severely damaged by the awakening of the Lightningstone and the wrath of Bloodfur, Dark Serpent's werewolf alter ego created by the soul of the Lacaeyon King from the soul jar. As they load up the treasure and prepare to disembark, Dark Blood is there to make sure the sailors handle the artefacts carefully, including Oliver Sithikus, who was a member of the original crew of the Kraken ''that defected. Later, Dark Blood, Dark Serpent and Stormbeard plot and succeed in a mutiny against the captain, killing him. However, the power of the Lightningstone corrupts Stormbeard, who destroys the ship and flees in a bolt of lightning. Dark Blood and Dark Serpent survive on a piece of flotsam, and are rescued by James Titus, who has gotten blood from the kraken into his system and garnered the ability to transform into a kraken. They later find the wreck of the ''Blood Kraken ''and repair it, and the duo continue their adventures without their closest friend and comrade. Seas of Iron Episode 1.1 Dark Blood and Dark Serpent sail on the ''Blood Kraken ''in pursuit of a Spanish galleon. En route, Dark Serpent starts acting strangely when he learns that a full moon is appearing that night. Dark Blood realizes a storm is approaching and Dark Serpent acts strangely relieved. Suddenly, the kraken attacks them, damaging the ship. Dark Blood prevents Dark Serpent from killing it and instead shoots fireworks into the distance, drawing the giant cephalopod away from the ship and towards the lights. However, a mysterious metal ship appears out of nowhere and their compasses go wild. electricity coursesthrough the ship and kills most of the crew, weakening the structure of the ship. As the ''Blood Kraken ''begins to implode, Dark Blood and Dark Serpent manage to use a wooden plank to walk onto the metal ship, where they find it patrolled by men long dead but still moving around due to the electricity, like robots. Dark Blood is shocked when he touches the ship and falls into the water, where the kraken moves towards him. Episode 1.2 Fortunately, the kraken is knocked out by an underwater bolt of electricity, and Dark Blood is awakened, swimming to the surface and climbing up the side of the ''Blood Kraken. Once there, he meets Bloodfur for the first time. They battle until a cloud covers the moon, and Dark Blood is stunned to realize that Dark Serpent is Bloodfur. Suddenly, an electric skeleton attacks the ship, attached to the metal ship by a metal wire. He begins attacking and killing the surviving members of the crew and is only stopped when Dark Blood realizes he is powered by the metal wire. He uses his sword to try and slice the wire, but so much electricity runs through the sword that the blade shatters and Dark Blood collapses unconscious, leaving Dark Serpent to use a wooden board to snap through the wire. The skeleton nearly kills Dark Blood but the wire is snapped and he crumbles to dust just before he would have strangled Dark Blood. Later, Dark Blood wakes up in the ship's hold, where Dark Serpent is trying to revive the unconscious Doctor Littleman to no avail. Suddenly, bolts of lightning course through the room and a skeleton strangles Littleman, then stabs him with a metal wire, turning him into an "electric zombie". Dark Blood is about to shoot the wires with a musket when he is hit in the back by a bolt of electricity and is severely injured. A skeleton picks him up and drags him to the metal ship. Episode 1.3 Dark Blood wakes up and realizes the captain of the metal ship is his former friend Stormbeard, who duels him with his electric sword. Dark Blood flees to the Blood Kraken ''to find it rapidly disintegrating. The kraken attacks the ship and damages it further, but is killed by a blast from Stormbeard, who fights Dark Blood and Dark Serpent. Episode 1.4 Dark Blood duels Stormbeard and then Bloodfur as the moon comes out again. He forces Bloodfur into remembering who he is, and Dark Serpent is awakened in his wolven body. As the ''Blood Kraken ''collapses and it's hull sinks into the water, the fight is finished on the metal ship. At some point, Dark Blood had been given rubber shoes by Dark Serpent, and they battle as the storm finally hits. Finally, Dark Serpent tears out Stormbeard's heart, and he stumbles to the edge of the ship, where the kraken uses it's last breath to grab him and devour him. However, an upward lightning bolt streaks out from the water, and Dark Blood speculates they have not seen the last of Stormbeard. Season 1.5 web series Episode 1 Dark Blood and Dark Serpent sail to the sight of the battle on their new ship, the [[''Eternal Lightning]], and use the anchor to fish the blackened hull of the Blood Kraken ''out of the water. They go to London where Dark Blood starts repairing the ''Blood Kraken ''while Dark Serpent sails to South America to meet old shipmate Verigan Andrews. Over the course of the series, Dark Serpent finds that the murder of Andrews is connected to an ancient marine society descended from the Mayan empire. Meanwhile, Dark Blood has the tablet surgically removed. Episode 5 At the end of the story arc, Dark Serpent returns to London aboard the damaged ''Eternal Lightning ''and sells it to another pirate while Dark Blood announces that the ''Blood Kraken ''is finished, asking him if "he had fun." Dark Serpent responds by smiling and slyly nodding. The Rise of the ''Flying Dutchman In this short online special feature, Dark Blood gets a custom-made magic sword from a mysterious witch doctor on an unnamed desert island. Together, he and Dark Serpent sail into battle when they find a nearby village destroyed by a Dutch warship. They find the warship and battle it, but it won't sink and the damage is negligible. Soon, they realize this is the [[Flying Dutchman]], an indestructible ghost ship. Dark Blood is captured and taken aboard, where Captain Hendrick Vanderdecken, the skeletal captain of the ship, explains that they were cursed when he captured a mermaid and tried to steal her trident necklace, gaining the power to never be able to die while at sea. The mermaid was locked in the bilge and soon died. In revenge, Poseidon, god of the seas, cursed the Flying Dutchman ''and her crew to sail the seas until they died. Thanks to the necklace, Vanderdecken would never die and would sail the seas forever, as the trident had been burned into his heart. He sailed the seas and stole many other tridents, giving them to his crew in the hope that they could use the curse to their advantage. He plans to sail to Amsterdam and rejoin their Navy. Realizing the power that the Dutch would wield if they had an indestructible ship at their disposal, Dark Blood stabbed Vanderdecken with the sword repeatedly, but Vanderdecken just laughed and knocked him unconscious with a bottle of whisky over the head. When he awakened, he was locked in the bilge, where the mermaid's body still lay. It is revealed her spirit, Nereid, is still alive and seeking the trident so she can return to Poseidon and be at peace. Dark Blood realizes the door of the bilge is as hard and indestructible as the rest of the ship, and uses his new sword to stab at it unsuccessfully. Nereid helps him use the sword's magic to break the lock and Dark Blood escapes with Nereid. Meanwhile, Dark Serpent has rallied up the Marine Alliance from Season 1.5 and they have entered battle with the ''Dutchman ''off the shores of Amsterdam. They are quickly loosing. Dark Blood threatens Vanderdecken and they duel. Nereid distracts Vanderdecken long enough for Dark Blood to plunge his sword into Vanderdecken's heart, smashing the trident. Vanderdecken dies and the ''Dutchman ''loses it's powers. It is destroyed by the Alliance and by oncoming Dutch ships who mistake the ''Dutchman ''for a pirate ship. As Dark Blood struggles to stay afloat, he sees Nereid swim towards him and kiss him, giving him the ability to breathe water. Nereid disappears as the magic of her shattered trident seeps away and Dark Blood sees Atlantis below, with other mermaids and mermen swimming around and Poseidon smiling at him. He swims to the surface and reenters the human world, climbing onto a piece of flotsam as the ''Blood Kraken ''rescues him. Later, he is in his quarters and is painting. Dark Serpent comes in and talks about the legend of the ''Dutchman ''and how it made him cry as a little kid, commenting on how he has destroyed a legend. Dark Blood nods and asks for time alone. As Dark Serpent leaves, it becomes clear he is painting Nereid. Episode 2.1 The newly refitted ''Blood Kraken ''sails to Diamond Island under Dark Blood's command to "repay an old debt" by returning the Tablet of Quetzalcoatl, which he had surgically removed during the events of Season 1.5. However, he still hears the mysterious voice speaking directly to his mind. They are attacked by Gom-chor, and the ''Blood Kraken, ''smaller and weaker after it's destruction and refitting, is no match, crashing into the shore. After Dark Blood finds Dark Serpent in the wreckage, they head into the interior of the island with their second mate Sven. The island natives ambush them, and Dark Serpent transforms into a werewolf to frighten them off (by now, he can control the process, except on full moons). Dark Blood continues hearing the voices and undergoes convulsions. While crossing a bridge, the convulsions begin again, damaging the ropes and causing the bridge to nearly collapse. Dark Serpent carefully goes to the other end and reties the ropes, risking everybody's life in the process. When Dark Blood recovers, he realizes that Sven has fled and abandoned them. They follow his trail to the pyramid and see him ascending the steps. The voices continue, but the convulsions have stopped. They reach the top to find Quetzalkulkan guarding the entrance. After their last visit, he does not want them to enter. However, Dark Blood somehow knows how to speak the Sacred Tongue of Kulkan and uses an ancient password to enter. However, the suspicious Quetzalkulkan attempts to trap them inside. Sven attacks him with seemingly unhuman skill, frightening the god away. Dark Blood attempts to question Sven, but he will not answer and Dark Blood decides to let the matter drop, though he is still suspicious. He leaves the tablet and attempts to exit, but the voices grow steadily louder until they are screaming inside his head and he can't move. Suddenly, things start getting darker, and Dark Blood realizes a large chunk of the sun has disappeared. Episode 2.2 Dark Blood walks towards the tablet, but the voices remain unchanged. Sven smashes the tablet with his bare hands, and the voices immediately cease. Dark Serpent, meanwhile, finds the shards of the soul jar and reads the inscription on the side out loud, "Here rests the awakened and waiting soul of the Lacaeyon King, awaiting a new host to become prince and to rise over the werewolfs as ruler." Dark Blood realizes that whoever the Lacaeyon King is, Dark Serpent is the Lacaeyon Prince. Sven yells for them to hurry up, and picks up a few purple crystals for them to take back to the ship. Dark Blood angrily tells him to leave the crystals behind, and as the sun starts to get darker he concludes an eclipse is coming and that they have to get back to the ship, recognizing that there is great power in Mayan eclipses and many of their legends relate to them, and if ancient magic is released during this eclipse they want to be far, far away without Mayan artefacts. Sven does not yield. Suddenly, he puts down the crystals and yells that they have to get out of here. Dark Blood is confused but agrees and they begin to leave. However, the voices return and tell him to stay in the pyramid. Suddenly, Dark Blood falls unconscious. Dark Serpent tries to help him, but Sven insists they have to hurry. Suddenly, he runs down and announces he is not leaving the pyramid. Dark Serpent realizes he has some sort of multiple personality issue and threatens him with a sword, telling him that he will be locked up until it becomes clear which Sven they can trust. Sven runs to leave, but then screams in pain as the world goes dark. His eyes roll back in his head and he collapses, dead. However, as Dark Serpent inspects his body, his arm suddenly moves. Episode 2.3 Sven gets up, and announces he has "finally prevailed over the human." He then starts morphing and changing and his face gets longer. Claws pop out from his hand and he announces that his name is Razorclaw. Dark Blood wakes up, but another entity seems to be fighting him for control of his body. Razorclaw attempts to kill him, but Dark Serpent stabs a sword into Razorclaw's heart and he falls into a gold chamber. However, the eclipse has brought the residual magic of the pyramid to full power, awakening a crystal skeleton who identifies himself as The Crystal King. Dark Blood realizes they have fought before and he was the crystalline entity that Dark Serpent wounded. Indeed, his leg is still damaged. They try to flee, but Quetzalkulkan returns at full strength and starts attacking them. The magic is powerful enough to bring back the recently dead, and the still transforming Razorclaw appears with a strange energy weapon with a crystal attached to it, shooting Quetzalkulkan and sending the entity to the ground. In rage, Quetzalkulkan attacks again. Razorclaw's body begins to rip apart and he starts to look more reptilian. He also starts to grow in size. Meanwhile, Dark Blood fights the Crystal King with his custom-made sword, Throat-slitter. The king has powerful magic, but so does the sword, enchanted by powerful voodoo. He manages to do some damage to the king, but receives a scar on his left cheek for his troubles. However, Dark Blood is slowly transforming and uses a magic spell to send the king flying. He smashes into the tomb he emerged from and is shattered to pieces, but his skull remains intact. It taunts Dark Blood, saying he has impressive power but that "the crystal king has always been indestructible. And you are not." In anger, Dark Blood attacks the skull, but the shards begin to merge again and the Crystal King is reformed. He grabs an obsidian sword from inside his tomb and duels Dark Blood to a stalemate. Suddenly, the air is filled with feathers, and Dark Blood grows into a serpentine being similar to Quetzalkulkan. He forms his thumb and pointer fingers on both hands into hexagons and points them at the Crystal King, releasing them with a yell of "Hastrayal!" (see Hastrayal hex). This causes a burst of magical energy that knocks the king to it's knees, falling over the ledge and into the golden chamber, where it is killed by a sudden, mysterious bolt of lightning. Dark Blood, meanwhile, sees Razorclaw and Quetzalkulkan fighting, Razorclaw being a T. rex sized, feathered dinosaurian monster. They are evenly matched. Dark Blood uses the Hastrayal hex on Quetzalkulkan. Episode 2.4 The hex, incredibly, causes Quetzalkulkan to convulse and collapse, dead. Dark Blood announces that he is Quetzalcoatl and that he is the new guardian, attempting to kill Dark Serpent in Bloodfur form and Razorclaw. Dark Serpent suddenly grows to four times his normal size and punches Quetzalcoatl in the face. This awakens the Dark Blood personaity, who fights and succeeds to regain control of himself, returning to his normal body. As the eclipse reaches it's zenith, Razorclaw returns to his raptorian form and grabs four purple crystals. He runs up the walls and puts them into four slots, causing purple light to pour out and into the center of the room, meeting at the position of a fifth crystal and causing the air above to shimmer and pulse. Dark Serpent uses one of the energy weapons to fire at the crystals with minimal success. Dark Blood in Quetzalcoatl form attacks the purple light but is repelled. Razorclaw laughs and announces he is about to "finally go home." Dark Serpent and Razorclaw duel as Dark Blood fights off the native tribes of the island, who have come to worship Quetzalkulkan and make him return the sun and find him dead with "tomb raiders in his sacred temple." He transforms back into Quetzalcoatl form, convincing them that he is the severed soul of Quetzalkulkan and that they must bow to him for him to release the sun. They comply as the eclipse enters it's zenith and the sun starts to emerge. However, the light of the post-zenith sun shines upon the shimmering energy field and it transforms into a portal. Razorclaw mortally wounds Dark Serpent with the Crystal King's obsidian sword, and boasts that he comes from a higher race from an alternate dimension and that he will once again be a king of his people. In rage, the dying Dark Serpent transforms into his giant form and attacks Razorclaw, sending them flying through the portal just before it starts to close. Dark Blood mourns for his friend. Suddenly, a mysterious red-haired man walks through the portal and proclaims that his name is Dr. H. and that Razorclaw is "dead at last. Somehow, he was defeated, by a Lacaeyon of all things." They head for shore as the sun emerges again to find the surviving members of the crew have repaired the ''Blood Kraken. Together, Dark Blood and Dr. H. set sail as Dr. H. makes plans to build his own ship. Season 2/3 webisodes Webisode 1 Dark Blood battles a Dutch man-of-war and uses his custom-made firework guns to ignite the ship's magazine, destroying it. In the flotsam, Dark Blood picks up a Lacaeyon Soul Jar whispering to him of unlimited power. He stabs it with Throat-slitter and seemingly kills the entity inside. Soon, a carrier pigeon arrives with a letter from Dr. H. saying that he has aquired several thousands tons of iron and will start building at remote Manticore Island, and that he is having trouble with the electric coils. Dark Blood is evidently confused and puts the letter into his sea chest with a collection of three dozen others. Webisode 2 Dark Blood arrives at a pirate port and receives a letter from Dr. H., saying that he has begun construction of the hull. He says that the electrical coils have been replaced due to malfunction and that he has begun calibrating the computer banks and travel memory cards. He also expresses worry that the antimatter fields might not function without proper elctromagnetic plasma joints and that he might have to build them himself, but his materials are limited and he doesn't want an explosion. He is pleased that he has finally got the dimensional crystals aligned and that the transportal drive will be functioning in a few weeks. Dark Blood pockets the letter and ponders who Dr. H. might be. Webisode 4 Dark Blood leads a raid of a Spanish port and sneaks out several bars of gold, reading one of Dr. H.'s letters out loud. He has encountered drouble with the vibrational drive and wishes the humani of Gaiatos were here to help him. He expresses pleasure at developing an antimatter containment field without electromagnetic plasma joints by using magnetite ores subjected to nuclear fusion. Speaking of nuclear fusion, he continues, he has completed work on the cold fusion engines and is getting to work on connecting them to the plasma guns. He is pleased that he was able to find silver so he could use mirrors to produce Ester waves to fuel the auxilliary antimatter engines. His first mate, Sheldon Weatherby, complains that Dr. H. won't ever speak English, and Dark Blood laughs. He finds a container of slaves and has a brief flash of Max's death. Sheldon asks him what is wrong and he replies "Nothing. Release these slaves, I hate seeing people locked up like animals." Dark Blood looks at the Blood Kraken ''and has a brief vision of the ''Blood Kraken ''sailing away as he drifts away in a lifeboat. He shakes his head and mutters "I've been having too much rum" before boarding the ship and sailing away with their stolen treasures. Episode 3.1 After receiving a letter from Dr. H. saying that the ship is complete and that he is about to test it, Dark Blood heads for the British port of Providence Island and three British man-of-war ships sailed out to intercept him. However, a stream of fiery material shoots out from underneath the water and destroys two ships. The third fires blindly and is struck by a blast of white light. (See also the Battle of Providence Harbour) In the crossfire, the ''Blood Kraken was damaged and a fire began burning in the storage room. Despite Dark Blood and crew's efforts, the powder room was ignited and the Blood Kraken was consumed by fire after two seasons of faithfully carrying her captains. Dark Blood was left on a sinking piece of flotsam and, just as he was about to go under, a submarine rose up and lifted him up. Dr. H. stepped onto the back as well and announced "Welcome to the [[Millenium Claw]]!" Category:Characters Category:Omega Elite members